Buttons & Pullstrings
by Diane Clifford
Summary: One shot. Buzz is on the receiving end of a backrub.


**Buttons & Pullstrings**

Buzz rubbed his shoulder. He knew he shouldn't have tried to lift those two wooden blocks all by himself. He vowed, next time Rex asked him to do such a thing for the set up of the games console controller, he'd think twice.

He was sitting on the bed in Bonnie's room, resting his sore shoulder against a pillow, when a familiar flash of red made him smile as it climbed up the bed and bounced across to him. Jessie tipped her hat to him in greeting and flopped down, making the bed shake. Buzz winced as tremors ran through his body.

He must have made a face, because the cowgirl was immediately on guard. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He winced a second time as she moved to a kneeling position, her hand covering his.

"No, really Buzz. What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Buzz started. "I think I threw my back out a little, that's all."

"Awwww," Jessie murmured sympathetically. "Would you like a backrub?"

He glanced at her. "Uh...okay." He managed, shifting a little, the movement sending a wave of slight pain down his shoulder blade.

"Stay put," she advised him firmly, pushing the pillow back out of the way and setting down behind him. She placed her hands lightly on his shoulders, feeling him tense under her touch. "Shh, Buzzie," she whispered, as she massaged his shoulders ever so gently. "Jessie's here."

Her soft fingers on his shoulders felt so amazingly tender that if he hadn't been sitting down he probably would have fallen over. He knew it wasn't because of her touch alone – she'd touched him so many times before in more intimate ways than this. It was simply the way her fingers slid over the green and white plastic frame that comprised his back.

As her fingers traced and rubbed lovingly downwards a little, he realised it actually felt nice. He felt the tension relieve as the cowgirl rubbed over his back in circles, her hands moving lower still. Her fingers found the button in the middle of his back and he felt her trace the ridges of it ever so lightly.

Despite himself, Buzz gave a slight shudder of pleasure, his back arching and in turn making him wince once more. What was happening?

She definitely felt the movement, because he heard her make a soft noise like a stifled giggle. He could feel her gently moving one finger over the button again.

"Jessie..." he heard her make an identical little giggle to the one before. She knelt up behind him – he felt her move rather than saw her – and whispered in his ear.

"I think I found your sensitive spot."

He felt a warm rush flood his body, as her fingers went back to gently tracing the large button. He sat there, paralysed. He couldn't speak, all he could feel was her touch in the middle of his back.

"How's your back feeling now?" She murmured, her breath feathery light against his ear.

"G-g-good," he stammered, unsure of why he was feeling so jittery. He hadn't been like this around her for a long time, since before they'd gotten together in fact.

Her fingers thankfully moved off the large button on his back to caress back up over his aching shoulders before she began to rub down his upper arms as well. Her fingers traced his laser button carefully, but he didn't feel a reaction this time. Her hands jumped suddenly – from his elbows back to the ridged button again. He gasped as she gently traced the button over and over, his body weakening.

"Jessie, please," he moaned a little louder now, and felt her breath against his ear.

"You like that, Buzz?" She breathed his name so seductively he felt lost in himself.

"Mmm." It was all he seemed capable of uttering as one of her hands slipped around his waist to hold him close, her other hand still stroking the button as he trembled.

"You want me to stop?" She whispered, taking her hand away and he moaned in response.

"N-no...don't...st-stop..." He pleaded with her, his voice breaking as she giggled in his ear, replacing her hand.

"I think someone likes this," she teased him, pressing the button ever so slightly. His right arm twitched a little as she nestled her head against his. "I think someone likes this a lot."

Buzz twisted his head, ignoring the twinge shooting up his back as he pressed his lips fervently to hers. Caught by surprise, the cowgirl's hands slipped, giving him the advantage of being able to turn in place, grabbing her fabric body into his arms as he kissed her hungrily.

"You're such a tease."

His words were a little louder now as she responded to his kiss, slipping her arms around his neck like she'd done so many times before. His own arms reached around her, sliding up...taking her pull string in his hands.

He heard her breath catch in her throat as he rubbed around the ring that began the line. Her gasps shuttered as he tugged the ring gently, not quite activating her voice box, but enough to send what he hoped would be a sensation through her.

He felt her quiver in his arms as he continued to tug and tease her string, knowing he'd succeeded in what he'd hoped for and feeling more confident about touching her in such a way. Pulling away, he tugged the string out so there was enough slack to bring it around in front of her and between their entwined bodies. Her eyes grew wide as he licked the ring in front of her, able to see exactly what he was doing.

"Buzz?" His name a question, he glanced up at her with a devilish smile playing over his face. He didn't say anything, instead he lowered his mouth, keeping his eyes on her face as he sucked along the string this time.

"Oh!" Her head tipped back in pleasure. "Oh Buzz, mmm..." She wriggled as he used his tongue along the length of thin cord, delighting in the fact that he was able to please her in such an unusual way.

"I think I found _your _sensitive spot." He intended to use the line against her, but it backfired as she brought her head back up to eye him with a smile.

"_Everywhere_ you touch me is my sensitive spot."

Spurred on by her words, he gently let the string slip through his fingers now, pulling the cowgirl back close to him as a soft "yodel-lay-hee-ho" emitted from her voice box. His mouth covered hers in a fiery kiss as he started to lay down, pulling Jessie down with him.

Quite comfortable lying on his back as her body pressed to his, Buzz allowed a thought to cross his mind very briefly before slipping under the spell Jessie always managed to work on him.

The thought was to silently thank Rex for wanting to play the games console that morning.


End file.
